Guide:Coraircate's Guide to Dominating Two Towers
Two Towers is a large map. You'll need plenty of tricks to dominate Elimination matches. In Position!! If you have a team of 8 and a way of quick communication (such as Xfire, Ventrillo, or another microphone program), you can get your team in good positions for combat. You can try to use Team Chat to get the message across. Have a sniper in your team's tower. This is good for taking out those who are climbing out the windows and climbing on the roof. When this player is killed, it will be hard to tell who, but if the Kill Cam is on, he can alert the rest of your team of the shooter's position. Get another sniper on the roof looking down at your enemy's spawn. This will allow you to take out noobs who are slow or choose to camp at their base, and maybe AFK players. This player should be protected by another player patrolling the roof. They can take out those who emerge to the roof to eliminate the sniper, or those who use this same strategy to take out your team. If you're a member of Alpha, you can send a teammate to the ledge shown in the screenshot. This player can be an important asset to pick off those the sniper on the roof misses. You may also do this in the ledge on Bravo side too, but it takes a bit more creativity to get there. You will need 2 players to watch the second floor. These two players will keep your tower sniper in good hands, as some could be hoping to come up to a window and shoot him. The remaining battlers will need to find a hiding spot on the bottom floor and begin shooting. One of the windows on the sides of the river is a good sniping spot for one of them to use. The others should hide around corners and become as small as possible, maybe hiding behind crates or barrels. Now you are ready for the battle. Have everything flowing nicely and you're in a great position for your match. Good luck soldier. Solo play: for when your teammates don't listen to you. Its best to be on Bravo side unless Alpha has 2+ higher ranking people than you do, for example: Bravo: 5 newer players, 2 CSM- 2ND LT Alpha: 3 new players, 4 CSM+ You would choose Alpha. If the teams are equal, generally people having ranks about the same, or it levels out, go to bravo, they are almost always winning. Also, the ramp to get into the main structure is a great camping spot. go left and right, and hide for a little, and eventually someone will come up the ramp. You have the higher ground making it a lot easier for you to get kills. Bravo site has two exits from the base/spawn point, the window, the classic way to go, or over the rail, and on the side of the building. Personally, I use that way a lot more, because campers usually go near the window, because its harder to get attacked by someone with the 3 second spawn shield, and it is longer range. The stairs at the end of the main structure on bravo (the one farthest from the spawn) is a common camping spot in KILO server. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Featured Articles Category:Guides